Match Making Disaster's :)
by XxblackDragonxX
Summary: How would you feel when every one you know is trying to get you together with another when you are already love somebody else?Break their heart? This is how one secret can create a disaster...the disclaimer for every one of my stories is on the profile page :) read and review please! rated T just to be safe for future chapter's.


**Hey! How you guy's doing'? I am happy to announce that the final layout for this re-typed story is decided, anyway...this is just a pearlshipping based story for Pokémon; pearlshipping fluffy stories are irresistible! Does anyone here like contest or Penguin shipping? O.o**

** Okay so...**

**THREE...**

**TWO...**

**ONE...**

**LET THE READING BEGIN!**

* * *

_***At the Ketchum residence! :)**_

"Ahhh! Damn it! I hate it when this happens!" Ash groaned and complained as he was placing his trophies and book's into the correct order, "how did I get stuck into this mess in the first place?"Ash whined while wiping of sweat from his forehead.

"Pika pika Pikachu..."(well at least we can see your bed...) Pikachu tried to be optimistic about this situation. "I already knew I had a bed, and why bother cleaning it when you'll just get it messy again?"Ash picked up a few of his shirts form the chair near the study table, Pikachu picked up some pencils and put them into place.

cleaning Ash's room was not an easy job, no in fact it was impossible, he has been working for the past one hour non-stop and grew angrier at each passing moment, how could A perfect day of relaxation and enjoyment turn out to be like this...well read on.

"Pika pika chuu-"(well look at the bright side-) Pikachu was cut off by a rather irritated Ash.

"Bright side, How can there be a bright side in cleaning my room!?, there is no doubt it smells bad and it's my room! Even the rug give's of a bad odor!"Ash dusted his Study table and preceded picking up clothes from the floor and dirty underwear on his bed. "Humph...some bright side...just because of snooty annoying hygiene and making myself looking presentable for the party I get to clean this 'spoink sty'!"Ash hissed under his breath.

"Pikachu!" (It's your own room!) Pikachu reminded Ash and just sweat dropped at the sight of Ash removing his dirty socks off the table using a T.V remote. "Pika Pikachu pika!" (Hey jerks are you even listening!)Ash dropped the sock on the floor and gave a glare to Pikachu who threatened him by showing small jolts of electricity coming from his cheek pouches.

"You know I'm wondering to myself again how did this happen? Ash looked confused and placed his hand on his chin. "Ah! Now I remember..."Ash snapped his fingers and Began to clean his room.

_**Flash back!**_

Its 1:00 at noon and Delia had called down her son, who was enjoying a peaceful nap on this fine day.

"Hi mom! What's up? Are you okay?" Ash said lazily. "Just fine dear you know me and mimey!" Delia chuckled along with who was scratching behind his ear, this much was true Delia and Mr mime were incredibly 'work-a-holic' and never took a break, even if they are sick cleanliness will not be left undone! No carpet will be left un-vacuumed and no dished shall remain greasy.

"Well why did you call me here for?" Ash began the conversation while sitting down on the couch. "Well sweetie since you know tomorrow I am hosting a gathering for all our friends and family so I thought you could lend me a hand?"Delia questioned.

"Of-course Mom!"Ash said proudly.

"Good well then you may start with cleaning your room, decorating the field outside and lastly help me send invitation's to the neighbor's".

"Sure think mom...so who's coming?"Ash picked up the invitation and asked yet another question. "Well there are the maples, Brock's family and well technically every one you And I know!"Delia exclaimed loudly and suddenly calmed herself down, "even my best friend Mrs. Johanna Berlitz!" Delia was caught day dreaming once more during this Ash shook his head.

"So every one's coming and I have to clean my room? I mean who'll come to my room?"Ash asked bluntly as if he were saying 'damn I don't want to do that'.

"Ash sweetie no excuses some of the guest will arrive tomorrow at noon!"His mother tried to reason with Ash and found out that it had worked.

"uhh...guess I have no choice then" he shrugged and proceeded towards his room.

_**End of flashback**_

"Ok I guess were all done!"Ash picked up the final piece of clothing from his chair and wrapped it into a ball, he then shot it in his drawer getting a direct hit "and the great ASH KETCHUM scores!"Ash waved his hands above his head and dropped down flat on the bed. Pikachu snuggled into Ash's chest and yawned when suddenly out of nowhere scraggy, and gible came crashing in his room and dog piled on Ash.

"ouff!"Cried the poor squished Ash.

"Guy's come on! I got to go and help mom!"Ash struggled to get away from the two hyperactive Pokémon.

"Pika Pikachu pi!"(Guy's please get off of us right now!) And with that the electric rodent thunder shocked all three of his victim's.

"Ouch...you just had to that! You know, just whatever i got to go and finish my work I have no time to waste!"And the raven haired teenager rushed outside to set up the backyard.

*one hour later

"Man it's been an hour since I've started decorating and damn I am fast!"Ash admired his work speed.

"Looks like I inherited something from mom after all! Right now it's time to give of the invitations so that I could maybe layback and relax!" Ash picked up the bag from the chair and walked outside.

"Oh! Ash Wait there was something about Mrs. Perkin's that you should..."Delia noticed that her son was long gone. "Know" she continued her work.

_***two hours later**_

Right now Ash was lingering while grabbing his stomach and trying his best not to fall.

"Mom please help, I need...help"

"Ash what took you so long!?"Delia was wondering why it took Ash two hour's to deliver fifteen invitation's.

"Oh my Arceus! What happened to you?"

Just as Delia stepped inside the room she saw a heavily stuffed Ash lazing around on the sofa slightly groaning in pain, he was clutching his stomach tightly and the hurtful expression on his face was enough for Delia to know what happened.

"Mrs. Perkins?" Delia had and obvious expression on her face, "she really is crazy...oh I should've warned you son I'm so sorry!" Delia continued to sympathize but Ash just stared at her and yelled "YA THINK!?"

"I thought I warned you about her "Delia grabbed some medicine and looked disappointed.

"Once in her house and that would be the last step you would've ever taken! She feed's people until her whole supply run's out and her Pokémon just won't let you go if you tried to escape!"

Delia put the spoon in Ash's mouth.

"No go upstairs and get some rest, I'll take of the rest myself "she waved her hands in a go away manner which caused Ash to pout.

"You know that the entire day it was 'Ash do this' and 'Ash do that' you haven't even asked 'Ash do you need something?' nope as far as I could remember you didn't!"He continued murmuring to himself while climbed up the stairs and slammed the door of his room.

"Huh? I thought I heard something?"Delia looked confused for a moment but she shook her head and began to work on the food menu.

He was inside his room and promised himself behind the door that he will not get out or at least not until he's cooled down a little. Ash was walking in his room in circles and looked at himself every time he passed the mirror. He was murmuring something to himself while clasping his forehead which meant he was stressed.

"Man it's been three days and all mom ever cared about was preparing for this stupid Gathering...and her friend's! I swear she talk's to them every afternoon discussing about some little 'PLAN'...this is going to be the worst Party ever!"

"I really wish Dawn was here…. Ever since she went back to Sinnoh I've been so stressed lately, even the Pokémon miss her"

For fifteen minutes the murmuring and the walking continued until he finally sat down.

"Well at least I'll get to meet my entire friend circle" he closed his eyes and began remembering all of them,

"Oh I hope all their Pokémon will come to! The Pokémon at Oak's field will enjoy some good company" and smirked as he recalled the days he spent with Misty and Brock his very first Travelling companions. Then his smirk grew wider as he recalled the image of his traveling companion's

May, Max, Iris, Cilen all his rival's who were now his best of friends and his adventures with all of them he kept on smiling until a very specific person crossed his mind which somehow whacked him Back to reality.

He was remembering the adventures with Dawn, even the name says it all, she was one of the most beautiful female companion Ash had ever come across with, somehow thinking of her made his heart feel easy, his anger his frustration go away, she was so positive and sometimes crazy and even in the darkest of time's never gave up. This courage of her's basically came from watching Ash and his Pokémon of course.

Most people thought that Ash and misty would be together and that was for sure, in fact most of them thought that Ash and may looked canon even the pairing of Ash and iris was acknowledged but was Later turned down since she and Cameron had been dating for a year now.

None of them truly knew that Ash thought that May was a little sister to him, nothing more and May appreciated that because she was in love with Drew. Misty well that's another case Ash had a liking towards her in the end of his kanto travel's but figured out that she was the one for Tracey, The way Tracey looked at Misty, Ash didn't understand at first until Tracey told Ash that he has liking towards the water Pokémon trainer.

Yep Ash was growing up which meant that his knowledge on how to deal with the opposite sex was gradually increasing, slowly but gradually but the thing that was most surprising that Ash and Dawn had a little secret of their own. It was a biggest secret of all secrets, ash wanted to give everybody a surprise on this year, and the surprise was that the Blunette and the raven haired boy were in love.

It had been 4 months now since they confessed their true feelings and boy was it romantic. Dawn had decided to stay in pallet for a while; she was visiting Ash and Delia with her mother Johanna. The both teens were very excited that time but little did they know that they would fall in love with each other. Days passed by and finally they gathered the courage to tell the other how they feel about him or her.

Ash of course being the boy made the first move by taking her to various romantic and historic places around pallet.

Then finally on the last day of her visit took her to the great oak tree that grew right outside pallet town. It was the perfect night to tell her, stars lighting the night sky, faint but melodious sounds of Pokémon singing, both of them staring into each other's eyes.

Something lit a fire inside both of them or maybe a spark, they had no control of their actions, just staring into each other's deep eye's meanwhile in the back ground the Pokémon were making kissy noises (like in Ariel with the fishes and the crab in little mermaid) then slowly leaning forward and pressing their lips against each other's gently. It was their first kiss; however it didn't last long, but for them it was the most magical moment of their lives.

They parted slowly none of them broke the stare, until Dawn told Ash that being in a relationship will not be possible for her, this shattered Ash into a million pieces. Though Dawn was absolutely correct, the 'long distance relationships' never work out plus she had to travel to sinnoh then hoenn then johto then many more region's.

Ash of course offered to go with her but she quickly refused to be a distraction for him and his Pokémon. They bid each other farewell the next day and continued journeying through one region to another until gradually after 3 month's they reached their end goals. (You'll find out soon enough).Contact between them was frequent and they used to go omega fluffy when they had the chance that 'chance' was only at midnight on Sunday's when all of the Pokémon had fallen asleep. Flirting with each other became a casual habit, heck! They even gave each other nicknames! (Read ahead to find out the nicknames)

A picture of Dawn with her hair loose, her soft smile and blue ocean deep eye's popped up in Ash's mind and you know what that meant, our Romeo was missing Madame Juliet. Ash's being a teenage boy with a super hot 'soon to be girlfriend' was bound to think something 'dirty' about her some day, this unusual behavior caused him to blush furiously.

"Hey Pikachu...is it just me or is the weather somehow changing?"Ash was confused and looked towards the electrical mouse who was on the bed playing cards with scraggy and gible.

"Pikachu..." (_nope I don't think so...")_ the Pokémon got of the bed and walked towards Ash, Pikachu was touching his forehead checking his temperature and gible went outside with scraggy to fetch water.

"Umm...so am I sick?"Ash asked the Pokémon while a small glass of water was handed to him by scraggy.

"Pika pika chuu"_(no your completely fine)_.

"Huh? Maybe I'm just stressed out" Ash tried to get up but was pushed back on the bed by gible.

"Scraggy scraggy?"(_What did you do?_) Scraggy asked him the way grown ask a child who done something wrong."Nothing I swear! I was just walking around then I sat down, remembered stuff and people then suddenly this happened"

Ash tried to reason with his Pokémon who were obviously not buying his story; suddenly a toyish grin appeared on Pikachu's face.

"Pika pi pika?"(_What stuff and people?_) Pikachu caught up with the situation, he figured out that Ash was blushing.

"Oh you know our adventure's with our friends and the battles" Ash was still confused after all what did this have anything to do with being red?

"Pikachu 'pika' chuu pika?" _(What kind of 'friend' did you think of lastly?)_

"I thought of... So know I get it! I'm blushing because I thought of her-"he instantly silenced himself from saying what he thought of, Dawn in a seductive lopuny costume motioning him to come closer to her and he followed the command accordingly with an evil grin on his face.

"Gible gible gib?" _(So your blushing because you thought of who?"_) Gible asked while devilishly smirking.

"Oh nothing...It was just (yawns) someone…." He instantly fell asleep. Ash was tucked in a blanket by Pikachu and gible while scraggy turned off the lights.

"Pikachu" _(good night)._ Saying that Pikachu and the other's left the room.

_***downstairs with Delia**_.

Delia was anxiously waiting downstairs with her phone right in front of her staring at it, So that meant she was waiting for a call. A few minutes later the phone rang.

_**Ring ring ring**_

Delia hesitantly picked up her phone "hello, who is it?" a worried expression was to be found on Delia's face as she was waiting for the person to reply.

**(NOTE: I will not display the person's name yet instead I'll simply type *** to represent his or her name, okay?)**

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum? Is that you? This is *** speaking" The mystery person replied.

"Oh! Thank Arceus it's you ***! I've been waiting for your call for fifteen minutes! What took you so long?" she was plain angry at the person.

"Sorry about that! I have been busy lately It's not easy being matchmaker you know, any ways how can I be of your assistance?"The person said in a defensive manner.

"Well I'm glad you asked….you see I'm pretty sure you have heard about my son Ash Ketchum?" she stood up and walked outside to the backyard."Ah! Yes, the Champion if I am mistaken, what about him?" The person asked. While Delia was strolling outside in her back yard the Pokémon being the naughty and mischievous little devil's they are couldn't help but eavesdrop on her conversation with this mystery person.

"I was hoping you could….you know…..maybe" Delia was cut off by him "help him find some love?" the person inquired."How did you know?" Delia questioned. "madam…..that is my profession, it is what I do. Trust me once the information that you send to me arrives I'll figure out what to do, I am the best at this you know" he replied egotistically.

"yes, but I am afraid he will be your greatest challenge yet ***"she was worried once more."He's twenty and is still dense; In fact he can't differentiate between what cute and plain ugly!"She told the mystery person.

"You see it's like the old saying 'No mountain is very high and no man is very dense!"He yelled excitedly which made Delia sweat drop."Yes, I see your point ***"she went back to serious mother mode.

"I shall contact you soon I have to go, the mail arrived".

"Yes go and check if the information arrived or not!" She closed the flip phone and headed inside, just as soon as she stepped inside Pikachu jumped on one of the table's with a sad expression on his face.

"Pika Pikachu pika chuu pika Pikachu!" _(I am not letting some random person decide whom ash will love!)_ After hearing this, scraggy jumped on the table as well. "Scraggy scraggy!" _(Me neither!)_.

"Gible gib gible?"_(So what is the plan?)_

Pikachu's frown turned into a cheery smile instantly and he cried while jumping up and down "Chuu pi pika Pikachu, pi Pikachu chuu!"_(We're going to decide who he will love of course, let's head over to professor oak's place and discuss this with the others!)_

**(NOTE: I'm sorry I know I'm just lazy but from now on I won't type poke language like 'Scraggy scrag' it's just plain irritating! So italics from now on will be Pokémon speaking)**

_"Ah! That's excellent I tell you! I can't wait to tell the other's they would be so happy to know about our plan and Ash being single will come to an end!"_ Scraggy was beyond happy.

_***at professor Oak's ranch**_

Pikachu, Scraggy and Gible entered the ranch through a tunnel that gible made using dig, the tunnel ended right in the middle of the ranch.

_"Okay let's wake the others and don't bother waking snorlax you'll get smushed in the process"_ Pikachu instructed his comrades, though some of the Pokémon were already awake like noctowl, krookodile and kingler. After fifteen minutes of harsh labor the Pokémon were finally awake.

_"What is the meaning of this, waking us up at ?_" sceptile was furious with the trio._ "As much as I hate to say this but sceptile is right…..I missed by beauty sleep!"_Bayleef looked annoyed and raged on.

Torterra was very calm and collected; he was also the peacemaker among all of Ash's Pokémon, _"Now now…..let's not get too hasty I'm pretty sure they had a good reason"_ he broke the quarrel.

_"Yes, in fact we have a very important matter to discuss….."_Pikachu spoke for all three of them then looked over to Torterra waiting for his approval. _"Go on…tell us what's on your mind"_ The fatherly grass type turtle urged them to go on. _"But if the topic is about something stupid or anything that has nothing to do with us I suggest you stop right there"_ Tauros butted in.

_"Hey! We are not that stupid!_"Gible complained.

_"Um…yes you are"_ totodile said in a 'matter-of-factly' voice. _"I am not! You're the one who dances at stupid stuff!"_

_"Enough! Stop fighting this instant!"_ staraptor stopped both of them, _"or no food for the whole day tomorrow!"_ he scolded once more. _"You were saying Pikachu?_" Infernape asked the mouse Pokémon who was laughing at gible.

_"Ah yes, you see while we were at Ash's house we heard Mrs. Ketchum over the phone talking to some 'match maker'…."_ Pikachu paused and looked over to scraggy.

_"So what did she say?_" snivy inquired.

_"Well she wanted a random guy want to decide who ash will love and try to get him together with one of the girls that Delia chose, who knows what he will do! Maybe even kidnap a priest and marry Ash with one of them forcefully! Then he will never move on and then-_"Scraggy was cut off by buizel who was just as confused as the other's.

**(NOTE: none of the Pokémon knew what a match maker does, they think he is a cruel person who will force the pairing of ash and whosoever the match maker chooses)**

_"Wait; hold on….so let me get this straight…..Delia would force her son to love someone else? That doesn't sound like her at all! Plus do you guy's even know what a match maker does?_" the orange sea otter was right.

As the argument progressed unfeazent grew uneasy through each passing moment until finally she spoke up _"No, we may not know but what the match maker does but who wants to take a risk like that! I shall not allow anyone to make somebody fall in love with them while affecting free will! Scraggy is right you know!"_

Staraptor had no choice but to agree with them since his mate had already taken their side_ "Well my girl is with the three little buzzers then so am I!"_He retorted. Swellow joined the five as well after all his teacher staraptor was there, _"If my master is with them I shall join you as well!"_

_"Come on guy's! Ash has never forced us to do anything and this is how we repay our favors? Have you forgotten the time's when he stood up for us and never gave up on us? Find your pokemanity!(reversal for humanity)we have to save him from this horrible fate!"_ Pikachu gave a very persuasive speech and soon one after the other all the Pokémon agreed to go against the match maker or whoever the cruel person is.

_"Well then looks like we all agree to help you in your plan whatever it is"_ krookodile said.

_"Yes, but now that you have us on your side….. What is the plan?"_ pignite asked. _"Yeah I was about to ask the same thing" quilava said. "Well answer them….."_ Torterra ordered.

"Simple….we beat him to finding the perfect girl for ash!"Scraggy exclaimed. This confused the Pokémon for a while, _"what do you mean, how can we do that without affecting free will?"_Bouldour questioned.

All of them started to go in a thinking position until Pikachu had a brainstorm; he recalled the image of Ash blushing in his room after remembering a few of his 'friends' specifically a girl since he said 'thought of her' before going to sleep. If Pikachu and the others could get Ash to tell them who he loves, then everything will be sorted out. After that all they need to do is get the mystery girl and Ash together!

**( LOL! XD he is trying to be a match maker and doesn't even realize it!)**

_"I know I know I KNOW!"_ he yelled excitedly causing everybody to look at him.

"What? You know what?" Gliscore grabbed Pikachu with his tail stopping him from bouncing up and down like a yoyo.

_"Well come on! Tell us!"_ totodile commanded and everybody else eyed Pikachu seriously.

Pikachu began to explain _"well you see…."_

* * *

**Hey! How you guys doing'? So just to remind you that all the disclaimers and stuff are most likely in my profile page so No need to worry! Any way's how was the re-written version of match making disasters? Think that the Pokémon are cunning?**

**Ash: good joke! The Pokémon cunning? Ha-ha!**

**Dawn: hey! That was rude Ash Ketchum!**

**Me: WTF?! How did you guys get here? (Gets ignored by the others while all of the Pokémon are teary eyed)**

**Pikachu: ****_We save your ass from marrying an impostor and this is how you repay us!?_**** Humph! (Starts to pout while the others sweat drop)**

**Me: is anybody listening? HELLLOOO! (Waves hand in front of all of them)**

**Dawn: umm…..so hey when will I come in this story?**

**Ash: I have no idea….but I hope it's soon angel cakes!**

**Me: WHY THE HELL IS EVERY BODY IGNORING ME?!**

**Ash: so any ways when will you come over to my place? (Winks at dawn then is zapped by a thunderbolt and washed off by a hydro bump)**

**Dawn: ASH?! (Run's over to his side)**

**Piplup: (looks over to me)****_ anymore complaints?_**

**Me: (put's large sum of money on his flipper) none that I can recall…..**

**Your opinion on how you like this story will be much appreciated, bye and please review-follow and favorite! :) **


End file.
